


7 de diciembre: Angst

by AoiHerondale, black_tea_blue_pens



Series: Carry On Countdown [4]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not actual suicide, Suicide mention
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiHerondale/pseuds/AoiHerondale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea_blue_pens/pseuds/black_tea_blue_pens
Summary: SOY SORA!Una traducción al español del relato que hicimos para el "Carry On Countdown" que se hizo en diciembre de 2017 en tumblr. El original está en nuestros perfiles.





	7 de diciembre: Angst

**Author's Note:**

> SOY SORA!  
> Una traducción al español del relato que hicimos para el "Carry On Countdown" que se hizo en diciembre de 2017 en tumblr. El original está en nuestros perfiles.

**BAZ**

Me ha descubierto. Me ha descubierto y no hay forma posible de negarlo. No con una rata en mi mano derecha. No rodeado de manchas de sangre. No con los colmillos fuera.

Se da la vuelta y corre. Debería dejarle ir.

No lo hago. Le persigo. Atraviesa pasillos vacíos, corre escaleras arriba y entra en nuestra habitación. Por supuesto. Se supone que ahí dentro está seguro. Estoy convencido de que hemos despertado a alguien.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

—Sal de aquí, Baz. —Hay miedo en sus ojos. No está asqueado ni enfadado. Solo está asustado… La peor parte es que yo también lo estoy.

—Es nuestra habitación, Snow. —¿De verdad es este el mejor momento para ponerse chulo?

Doy un paso hacia él.

Otro error.

—Para.

—Pensaba que lo sabías. ¿No estabas dándole la lata a Bunce con lo de que yo soy un monstruo dedicado a maquinar?

—Penny dijo...

Me parece que acabo de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Me importa más bien poco lo que Bunce piense.

Su expresión no cambia y no sé qué hacer.

Quiero correr hacia él y decirle que he estado escondiendo quién (o debería decir qué) era por vergüenza.

Quiero pedirle que comprenda que soy la misma persona que era hace unas horas. Pero ni siquiera soy una persona.

Ese es el problema.

Quiero echarme a llorar. Está haciendo lo que temía que hiciera. Lo que hizo mi padre. Lo que mi madre habría hecho si siguiese viva.

Genial, simplemente genial. Ahora estoy llorando. Justo lo que necesitaba. Y ya ni siquiera sé qué está pensando.

—¿Qué… Por qué estás llorando? —Simon está desconcertado, como un niño pequeño que no entiende por qué le regañan.

Me río de mí mismo. Debo parecer patético.

Pero por supuesto, como él es Simon Snow, no entiende por qué me estoy riendo.

—Déjalo.

—¿Dejar qué, Snow? —Ya no sé si reír o llorar. Quiero… Ni siquiera sé lo que quiero. Morir ahora mismo me valdría.

—Deja de reirte. Es incómodo.

—Y qué.

Avanzo un paso más.

—¡Te he dicho que pares! —Todavía debo tener manchas de sangre. ¿Por qué me importa eso ahora? Ah, cierto, Simon está asustado. Igual que mi madre lo estaría. No. Simon es peor. Simon puede explotar en cualquier momento, y lo hará. Y yo soy inflamable. Eso sería conveniente: todos mis problemas resueltos de golpe y me ahorro la molestia de suicidarme.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Snow. —Mantén la calma, Baz. Estoy a un metro de él, pero actúa como si fuese a clavarle los colmillos. Algo que ya ha ocurrido, de hecho. En mis pesadillas.

—¿Por eso te acercaste a Agatha? Querías chuparle la sangre, ¿no?

Así que eso es lo que le preocupaba.

—¿No has pensado que si quisiese chuparle la sangre, lo habría hecho hace tiempo?

—Quieres matarme. Y no lo has hecho todavía.

—Eso es… — “Mentira”. Eso es lo que debería decir. Esa debería ser la verdad.

No lo es.

Porque no quiero matar a Simon Snow, pero voy a hacerlo igualmente.

Las lágrimas continúan derramándose, pero yo sigo sonriendo. Es una ironía absurda, exactamente como mi vida. Como compartir habitación con Simon. Como enamorarme de él.

Y estoy cansado, muy cansado...

Espera.

—Snow, el Humdrum está aquí.

—¿Qué?

—¿No lo sientes? La magia está...

—No está aquí, Baz. ¡No intentes distraerme!

—Snow, estoy...

No es el Humdrum. Es Simon. Simon está haciendo que la magia desaparezca.

Tengo que salir de aquí. No. Fuera está pasando lo mismo.

—¡SNOW, PARA!

—¿Que pare el qué?

—No lo sé, lo que sea que estés haciendo.

No entiendo lo que hace, pero la magia está desapareciendo del aire.

—Snow, va en serio.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Deja de distraerme!

A medida que crece su enfado, la magia desaparece más rápido.

No. Me doy cuenta de que no está desapareciendo. Está yendo hacia Simon, como si la absorbiese. Como si atrajese la magia de la misma manera en que me atrae a mí.

Le agarro del brazo en un intento de pararle. No debería haberlo hecho.

Intenta apartarse. No puede. Por lo menos la magia en el aire está a salvo ahora. Porque está drenando la mía. Y es doloroso.

—Snow, mírame. —Al menos obedece a eso—. Simon, necesito que pares. Esto duele, y yo...

—¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?

—¿No te das cuenta? Estás drenando mi magia. —Estoy llorando abiertamente ahora. Duele demasiado. He caído de rodillas en algún momento, pero no puedo soltarle. Simplemente no puedo.

Creo que me estoy muriendo. De verdad. Y es muchísimo más doloroso de lo que imaginaba.

Levanto la mirada: tiene la boca abierta, como si quisiera decir algo pero no supiese el qué.

Le miro a los ojos, y me siento extrañamente tranquilo sobre el hecho de que voy a morir. A lo mejor es porque significa que todo va a acabar.

Los discursos de la tía Fiona sobre cómo matarle.

Las miradas de decepción de mi padre.

Escaparme para beber sangre.

La culpa.

Se habrá terminado.

No tendré que matar a Simon.

No tendré que vivir sabiendo que he matado a Simon.

No tendré que vivir sabiendo que he matado al chico al que quiero.

Estaré muerto.

No medio muerto.

Completamente muerto.

Puede que incluso pueda ver a mi madre, y escuchar su voz otra vez. La he echado de menos.

A lo mejor podré visitar a Simon la próxima vez que el velo se abra.

—Baz, lo siento, lo siento. Yo… No sé cómo parar esto.

Así que ahora estamos los dos llorando y yo me estoy muriendo y Simon está implosionando y necesito decirle adiós. Necesito decírselo todo antes de que sea tarde.

—Simon, yo… —Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar—. Simon, la caja.

—¿Qué?

—Simon, la caja de los zapatos italianos… —Lo ha entendido. Está buscando bajo mi cama.

 

**SIMON**

Busco bajo la cama con Baz todavía aferrando mi brazo y saco la caja. Todavía no sé qué está pasando. No siento nada. Pero él parece estar derrumbándose. Sus zapatos italianos, demasiado elegantes para cualquiera excepto para él, están dentro de la caja, junto con un sobre que tiene plasmado el emblema de los Pitch.

Estoy a punto de abrirlo, pero Baz me detiene. Está sentado en el suelo, y ha aflojado la presión sobre mi abrazo. Está más pálido de lo habitual, y eso es raro porque es… Un vampiro. Creo que no le queda fuerza. Y es tan triste verle así...

—Simon, yo… Lo siento. Te quiero, Simon.

¿Acaba de decir eso?

Ha soltado mi brazo.

Y ha caído al suelo.

Baz está muerto.

Me siento revitalizado, y en ese momento entiendo  lo que decía Baz. He absorbido toda su magia. El único monstruo aquí soy yo. No debería haber ocurrido de esta manera. Debería haber sido justo. O no haber sido. Baz debería estar vivo. Como un vampiro. O como un chico. No me importa. Debería estar vivo.

Espero a que el anatema haga efecto, pero no ocurre nada. A lo mejor porque no era mi intención. ¿O lo era? Ya no estoy seguro. Veo que sigo sujetando el sobre y lo abro. Dentro hay tres páginas llenas de la elegante letra de Baz.

 

_ Querido padre: _

 

_ Han pasado doce años desde el día en que yo debería haber muerto. Desde entonces, cada día ha ido de mal en peor y ya no puedo soportarlo. _

_ La echo de menos. Echo de menos a mi madre. Mi último recuerdo de ella es su voz gritando hechizos a los vampiros. _

_ Recuerdo a la gente huyendo en desbandada. Recuerdo ver a uno de los vampiros encenderse como una bengala. Recuerdo una explosión de agonía justo antes de que el hombre que me sujetaba hundiese los dientes en mi cuello. _

_ Y después dolor. _

_ Y después nada... _

_ Debí desmayarme. _

_ Cuando me desperté, estaba en las habitaciones de mi madre, y tú y Fiona estabais invocando hechizos sobre mí. _

_ Cuando me desperté, mi madre no estaba. _

_ Cuando me desperté, yo era un vampiro. _

_ Me odiaba por lo que era. _

_ Yo era un monstruo. Un vampiro. Como los que la mataron. Como los que ella despreciaba. _

_ Era incapaz de dormir por la noche, preguntándome qué habría hecho ella si siguiese viva. ¿Me habría querido igual? ¿Me habría abandonado? ¿Me habría… Me habría matado? Solía abrazar la almohada, llorar hasta que me dormía, exhausto. Necesitaba que me abrazaras, que me consolaras. Pero no estabas allí. _

_ Cuando todavía era un niño, me acostumbré a que me ignorases. A que te avergonzaras de mí. Hasta los trece, justifiqué tu comportamiento hacia mí con excusas estúpidas y poco creíbles. _

_ Con once años, me admitieron en Watford. No deberían haberlo hecho. Mi madre nunca habría permitido que un vampiro entrase en el colegio. _

_ Ser un vampiro es estar muerto. Es estar muerto, porque necesitas comer vida para mantenerte vivo. Es estar muerto, porque cuando tienes hambre no puedes parar de pensar en comerte a otras personas. Es estar muerto, porque cuando ves a otras personas, personas vivas, parecen estar muy lejos. Parecen otra cosa. De la misma forma en que los pájaros son otra cosa. Y están llenos de algo que tú no tienes. Podrías quitárselo, pero seguiría sin ser tuyo. Ellos están llenos y… Tú tienes hambre. No tienes vida. Solo tienes hambre. _

_ Y luego está Snow. Simon Snow. Mi compañero de habitación y mi némesis. Simon, que está tan lleno de vida y de magia. ¿Cómo se supone que le voy a quitar eso? Simon Snow. Mi primer amor, mi enemigo. _

_ Cuando vine a Watford, sabía que tenía que esconder que era un vampiro. Sabía que Simon Snow estaría allí, y también sabía que sería mi enemigo. ¿Por qué? Porque Fiona lo decía. Porque tú lo decías. Porque el Hechicero, aunque yo solo tuviera once años, ya me consideraba una amenaza. Porque todos a mi alrededor lo decían. Cuando el Crisol nos juntó, no podía creer mi suerte. Matarle sería más sencillo de lo esperado. _

_ No lo fue. _

_ El Anatema lo hacía imposible, y yo lo odiaba. Le odiaba. Odiaba su absoluta incapacidad para controlar su propia magia. Que pareciera un poco estúpido. Que siguiera al Hechicero a todas partes. Pero la peor parte es que él estaba vivo, y yo no, y le tenía envidia por eso. _

_ Ahora todo eso ha cambiado. En algún momento me empezó a gustar: no me importaba que no usase magia para atarse los zapatos, o que siempre se vistiera con el uniforme del colegio, o que apareciese de repente en nuestra habitación cubierto de sangre y balbuceando explicaciones. _

_ Él no debería ser mi compañero de habitación. Merece algo mejor. Merece a un chico normal con quien salir y organizar fiestas; no un vampiro al que han enseñado a odiarle desde que era pequeño. No alguien cuya familia lo quiere muerto. No alguien a quien el miedo le impida declararse. No alguien que le vaya a matar. _

_ Porque voy a matarle. No me importa si el Anatema me expulsa. Solo espero que de esta manera tú y Fiona estéis orgullosos por una vez. Porque, Padre, una de las peores partes de ser un vampiro es que la Mansión Pitch no es lo suficientemente grande como para que no os oiga a ti y a Daphne decir a Mordelia que tenga cuidado. Y tenéis razón, pero duele igualmente. Duele que me odies por ser un vampiro. Duele que me odies por ser homosexual. Duele que pienses en mí como un monstruo. Duele porque yo no pude elegir nada de esto, y duele porque pareces incapaz de ayudarme a lidiar con todo esto. _

_ Pero todo esto ya no importa, porque voy a matar a Simon. _

_ Y después me mataré yo. _

 

_ Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch. _

**Author's Note:**

> SOY SORA!  
> Por favor, decidnos qué os ha parecido. Nos hará mucha ilusión ^^


End file.
